


Shooting Star

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Jung Noots
Genre: Gen, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: All mistakes are mine





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine

“Shooting star! Make a wish.” Dirk twisted around to look at Tina, face lighting up with childish joy. Tina seemed to pause for a moment before closing her eyes and humming softly.  
“I’ve made a wish.”  
“Don’t tell anyone, okay? Otherwise it won’t come true.” They didn’t really believe in the ‘magic’ of it all, but it was nice to think about sometimes. The gentle sound of crickets chirping filled the silence that had settled over them. Stars twinkled, a few them looked like they were different colors. It was hard to tell though, Dirk didn’t exactly have a telescope to check.  
“Do the wishes come true ever?” She scooted down the hill slightly, leaning forward to peek at Dirk’s face. A frown tugged at their lips, eyebrows pulling together slightly.  
“No. Not for me at least. Some people rave about their wishes coming true. Maybe I wish too big.”  
“If you don’t mind me asking, what have you wished for.” Tina tilted her head back, eyes scanning over the vastness of the sky. If Dirk looked long enough, it seemed as if the galaxy was dancing across her pupils and irises. A part of their mind screamed in warning at telling and another part whispered a plea at being able to tell someone for once.  
“Oh, you know…” Eyes flicked to the side to gaze at them before looking back up. “I’ve wished for death, to find someone to love, to maybe have the opportunity to talk to someone again. I saw a shooting star a few days ago, when you weren’t here, and wished for the power to never wake back up. Didn’t quite work.”  
“I don’t want you gone, though. Who am I going to be a guardian angel for then? I need you, Dirk. We all do.”  
“No one needs me.”  
“Dirk. Listen to me, you’re a strong person. You’ve got this beauty to you that no one else does. You’re kind and loyal and an amazing friend. People need you in their lives, and some might be lost without you.” There was a small pause as they pushed themselves up into a sitting position. A small broken laugh.  
“Even if people need me. What if I need someone? Sure, not everything is about me and I understand that a lot better than some people may think. I just…”  
“Who do you need? People are here for you, love. You just need to let them in, and I understand that that can be hard sometimes. But you have to understand that sometimes you need to let them know that you need them. Not everyone can read minds.”  
“Can you read minds?”  
“No, but I’m pretty sure that a few of my kind can.” A cloud moved over the moon, drowning them in darkness for several seconds. “Don’t worry though, Peebs isn’t one of those kinds. He might have figured out you liked him by now if he could.”  
“Tina, oh my god. You cannot be serious.”  
“Well, I literally cannot lie.” They flopped backwards onto the ground. Surely he didn’t know. Dirk didn’t know what they would do if he did know. It probably couldn’t go too bad. Probably.  
“What does he think of me?”  
“If I tell you will you tell him how you feel?”  
“Yeessssss? But only if it’s positive.” She snorted, pushing her glasses up her nose slightly.  
“Head over heels for you. He’s fairly bad at hiding it around you, but up in heaven, you’d think he didn’t even know you. Which isn’t a bad thing. We have to hide that kind of stuff. Falling in love with a human can get us stuck here on Earth.”  
“So you basically get kicked out if they know.”  
“Basically.”  
“Is being a fallen angel really that bad?”  
“Well. It isn’t necessarily bad, just extremely painful. First, you get demoted of your rank in front of everyone. Next, you’re forced to do a walk of shame to the edge. Then, your wings are ripped out and you’re shoved off the edge.” They hissed, back arching slightly.  
“Jesus. You guys are mean.”  
“Not really. We have rules more so. Important ones. And once you slam into the earth, one of your feathers is sent down with you. If it burns, you’re stuck in the underworld for the rest of eternity. Nothing too drastic.”  
“Nothing too drastic? That sounds like you’re getting the worst treatment for having simple feelings? It’s downright cruel!”  
“Well, once you join us up there, I think you’ll understand. Hopefully, you won’t be joining us anytime soon.”


End file.
